


Little Black Box

by Lady_Jayde_Une



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Little Black Box, Philinda 24 Kisses, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jayde_Une/pseuds/Lady_Jayde_Une
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the Philinda 24 Kisses challenge, my prompt: Little Black Box.  You can see where I'm going with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Box

Phillip Coulson, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. opened then quickly closed his top right desk draw. He’d been sat at is desk for a few hours now and hadn’t done a whole lot of work. The time mainly consisted of him running scenarios in his head, building up his courage, opening his draw, loosing all said courage in a heartbeat then slamming the draw closed in frustration.

‘Damn it,’ Coulson berated himself for the umpteenth time that night. ‘It shouldn’t be so hard.’ His hands rubbed up and down his face quickly. He knew he looked a perfect picture of frustration right now, but he didn’t care about that.

He stood up and paced over to the front of his desk, shirt sleeves rolled up his arms, a few buttons around his collar undone and his tie now absent from around his neck.

‘I can do this. I’m the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.’ His inside-voice spurred. ‘It’s not like I haven’t thought about doing this for months, surely she feels the same.’ He strode back over to the desk draw and opened it. ‘But what if she doesn’t feel the same?’ Phil paused, looking at the contents in the draw. ‘What if she thinks I’ll be no better than Agent Garner? What if she doesn’t want to get married to anyone again, period?’ He hesitated before crashing down on his office chair, the comfy leather being his only support right now.

Coulson didn’t get too long to mentally spiral before the door to his office opened. He could tell by the way she entered his office, without knocking, that it was Melinda May. He didn’t need to make out the small, dark clad figure on the other side of the frosted glass pane to know it was her. She had a presence which was uniquely her, even when it came to marching into the Director’s office as if it were her own. God, he loved that woman. He closed his draw again quickly, trying not to look suspicious. 

She regarded Phil with a probing look as she took in his slightly dishevelled state. “You didn’t come down for dinner.” She said as she walked up to his desk and placed a warm plate of roast beef, fingerling potatoes and steamed asparagus. 

“Hey, you made my favourite.” Coulson smiled. It was only at this moment he realised how hungry he actually was. May then handed him his cutlery and a napkin as she sat in a chair opposite him.

Coulson ate heartily, thoughts of earlier slipping his mind if only for a moment. “This is really good, thank you May.”

“Me and Skye made it, but you’d locked yourself away up here.” May glanced around his office slightly, seeing nothing in particular out of place she ascertained that the root cause of Phil’s absence must’ve been in the draw he slammed shut as she entered earlier. “Are you OK?” 

“Hmmm?” Phil stalled as he made quick work of his dinner.

“Don’t stall, Phil. I know something’s wrong.” Melinda snorted, challenging him to prove her wrong by explaining his strange behaviour. 

“What makes you think anything is wrong?” He said as he finished off the last of his lovely dinner.

May tilted her head, giving him her ‘Really?’ look, “You look like you’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards, you look anxious like you’ve been stressing over something, yet there’s no paperwork on your desk, the big screen isn’t activated, your iPhone hasn’t moved since I saw you in here hours ago, and the toolbox is closed. Unless….!” May stood up and went to approach his desk draw.

“No,” Phil said quickly, as May attempted to open it. “What do you need to go in there for?” 

“Phil, please. Tell me if something’s wrong.”

“Come on, Melinda. Nothing’s wrong. Really!”

As much as she wanted to trust that he was OK, she could tell something was off and it upset her to think he couldn’t trust her with it. Thoughts flooded her mind, ’Something is definitely wrong’, ‘Wonder if the carving has started again?’, ‘Is his gun still in that draw?’, ‘What if he was going to shoot himself in the head?’, ‘Oh god, I can’t go through with this again!’

Phil could see the upset and panic he was causing. “Look May, it’s nothing. Don’t worry.”

She folded her arms over her chest as she stood bolt upright, “You know I find that hard to believe.” She sighed, “I want to help, but how can I if you won’t tell me what’s bothering you.”

Coulson knew he was going nowhere fast, she wasn’t believing his half assed lies, it seems fate has forced his hand. “OK, you win.” 

Phillip opened his desk draw, inside which were envelopes, stationery, as suspected; his gun, but surprisingly she caught glimpse of a small black velvet box. She dare not think that the box was for her, she pushed those presumptuous thoughts to the back of her mind, ‘Phil must’ve bought that for Audrey and kept it close. I wonder if she knew he was alive, would he return to her?’

Her breath caught in her throat as he picked the black box up, opened it and turned it towards her so she could view the beautiful ring inside. ‘Definitely an Engagement ring.’ She thought to herself.

He slid off his leather chair and knelt in front of Melinda May. If fate had pushed him into proposing tonight, then he’ll do it properly. 

“I love you, Melinda May. I’ve always loved you, since you first kicked my ass at the Academy to this very day. My love for you grows every day. You’ve always been there for me, not only to support me, but to ground me and sometimes, kick some common sense in to me. You’ve never left my heart for a moment and I would be honoured if I could call you my wife. Melinda, would you give me the pleasure of becoming my wife?”

May couldn’t believe what was happening before her. Every word Phil had spoken was so heartfelt and couldn’t be more sincere. ‘Was this really what he’d been agonising over before she barged in to his office earlier?’ She couldn’t believe he would think she’d ever refuse him. “I will.” Her right hand over her mouth as Phil tenderly took her left hand and slipped the engagement ring over her wedding finger. 

He couldn’t help but admire how the white gold and diamonds of the ring contrasted with her tan skin tone. He looked up at her knowing this will be the first time he’d be looking at her as his fiancee and couldn’t hold back his jaw-breaking smile. Phil was so in love with this woman, it felt like his heart would burst, did she know the hold she had over him? Once he managed to pull himself back together he got to his feet held her close and kissed her. The kiss was tender as he held her face and drew her closer to him. He’d intended to keep the kiss soft, tender and sensual, May had quickly turned the tables on him, literally. She grabbed his open collar to deepen the kiss and turned their position to pin him between her and his desk. It felt like she was trying to inhale him, and he loved it. He perched himself on the desk as he tried to pull her up onto his lap, his lips never leaving hers. 

May sighed in his mouth as she pulled away slightly, “What if the kids come in?”

Coulson snorted slightly, “They’re not like you, May. They’d knock first.” He pulled her up higher on his lap suggestively, “And besides, now that we’ll be man and wife, the kids will need to learn to give mom and dad some alone time every now and then.”

~~Fin~~


End file.
